


Grandpa Got Run Over by a Reindeer

by anyarally



Series: Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Is Dr. Emile Picani's parent, Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Party, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Sleep | Remy Sanders' parent, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders Is Sleep | Remy Sanders' parent, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders Is Dr. Emile Picani's parent, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Past Character Death, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but know it's there, he just acts like one, remy isn't a child, roceit isn't explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Grandpa got run over by a reindeerWalking home from our house Christmas eveYou can say there's no such thing as SantaBut as for me and grandpa we believe
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Grandpa Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make Sanders Sides fics based on the Christmas carols Thomas picked to represent each of the sides, each centering around that side! I started with this one because I wanted to start with the one with the most angst potential, I couldn't help it! :)

_“Grandpa got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and grandpa we believe_

_He'd been drinking too much eggnog_

_And we begged him not to go_

_But he forgot her medication_

_And he staggered out the door into the snow”_

Logan walks into the room, interrupting Virgil’s story, “V, honey, are you telling that idiotic story about Patton again? It’s disrespectful.”

“Lo, it’s true! I swear! Besides, the kids wanted to know,” Virgil gestures to Remy, Roman and Janus’ son, and Emile, Logan and Virgil’s son. 

“Virgil, Remy is our age, he does not count as a ‘kid’.”

“C’mon, Papa!” Emile looked up to Logan, big adorable eyes staring up at him, “Let dad tell the story! I’m ready for it, scout’s honor!”

Logan sighs, “Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

As Logan leaves, Virgil starts up again,

_“When we found him Christmas morning_

_At the scene of the attack_

_He had hoof-prints on his forehead_

_And incriminating Claus marks on his back”_

Virgil, of course, didn’t go into much detail, but Remus never could get those images out of his head. Remus curled his fingers into his hair. 

_Giant hoofprints covering that beautiful face, one blue eye popped out of the socket. Pale, freezing skin on his fingertips. The unnatural bend of his arm, his knee twisted the whole way around. Round glasses shattered lying next to the body, deep crimson matting in his silver hair and staining the snow below him. Freckles covered and clothes stained by dirt, blood, and snow, including his ugly sweater with a reindeer on it. How ironic._

_“Grandpa got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and grandpa we believe”_

Virgil glanced over at Remus, seeing his empty beer bottle on the ground, the one hand pulling on his hair, his eyes glazed over as he not-really-watched the tv. Trying to cheer him up just a bit, he continues, 

_“Now we're all so proud of grandpa_

_He's been taking this so well_

_See him in there watching football_

_Drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel”:_

When he glances over to Remus again, however, he regrets continuing at all. Tears flow down his cheeks, even though he’s being impressively quiet, both hands in his hair.

Virgil goes over and sits next to Remus on the couch, Remy and Emile following and sitting on the floor in front of them. Virgil rubs Remus’s back,

_“It's not Christmas without Grandpa_

_All the family's dressed in black_

_And we just can't help but wonder_

_Should we open up his gifts_

_Or send them back”_

Remus mutters,

_“Send them back”_

Virgil chuckles sadly,

_“Grandpa got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and grandpa we believe”_

Logan calls them for dinner, reluctantly acquiescing to letting Virgil finish the story at the dinner table.

_“Now the goose is on the table_

_And the pudding made of fig_

_And the blue and silver candles_

_That would just have matched the hair on grandpa's head_

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors_

_Better watch out for yourselves”_

Remus pipes in, 

_“They should never give a license_

_To a man who drives a sleigh_

_And plays with elves”_

Everyone sadly laughs before Virgil continues,

_“Grandpa got run over by a reindeer_

_Walking home from our house Christmas eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as for me and grandpa we believe”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done something experimental like a song fic, let me know if you like it! I also kinda like? Love this au I accidentally made? Do y'all maybe want more backstory?


End file.
